What a demon may fear
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Most likely the very first and probably last : Crossover of halo and Trigun. I love crossovers and this nutty combo is the proof of that. Vash the stampede, Nickolas D Wolfwood...and...Master Chief? On a ring in a far away galaxy who would have thought
1. Chapter 1

"Vash…Vash…Tongari wake up."

The world was fuzzy, hard to focus on. He could hear voices, sounds to. He could feel the ground beneath him and the cool wet breeze but none of that made sense. Everything was so confusing…the world spun around him without sense.

Vash didn't want to wake up. Because he knew…once he came back to the world of the conscious then he would become aware of the pain. Of both body and mind, when he was awake everything hurt, all the time.

Ya stay knocked out. It was less cruel to him.

Something exploded not far from his head. Dimly he heard someone yelp. Hmm sounded like wolfwood.

Ouch…now someone was dragging him. Rather rudely he might add as they just grabbed a foot and took of with him. Never mind the muck and the rocks. Ya it was definitely wolfwood.

Vash could smell his cologne.

Thick, spicy, mixed in with his natural odor, a combination of leather, gunpowder and sweat. It was nice and comforting in its own way. After all with Wolfwood around Vash had an ally. With Wolfwood around Vash didn't have to sacrifice everything alone.

Something else exploded, but the noise was muffled. It wasn't distance that made the sound softer, as vash could feel the cool wet ground he was laying on shake underneath him. Rather the muffle was likely some sort of shelter. Looks like wolfwood had found a place to hide out.

That was nice of him.

Very nice.

"Vash. Wake up we got problems."

With a solid SMACK, wolfwood slapped vash across his cheek. The stupid idiot broom head was still out of it. Sort of hanging between consciousness and blackout.

Wolfwood didn't know what to do. Right now things were going to hell and he had no idea where, who, or what the fuck was going on.

One minute they had both been in a bar enjoying the insurance girls company and some drinks when everything went white.

Wolfwood had to admit. If he could go back to sleep he would.

He felt sore all over. Like someone had decided to beat him within an inch of his life…repeatedly.

But that wasn't the half of it. What really got him going was the fact that they didn't seem to be where they were before. In fact it didn't look like the same planet.

There were tree's and moss and weeds and he was currently standing in a dark slimy muck up to his ankles. The plants here were unlike anything he had seen before, and what little wildlife he's seen was even stranger. There was this one bug thing that had scared him half to death. He'd shot the bug. Splattering bright green blood all over the ground.

It was at that point that Wolfwood had noticed vash. The plant was knocked out, although he didn't see any obvious wounds.

Well at least he wasn't alone. It made the situation at little better, although not by much.

A quick check around the area had confirmed that both his cross punisher and vash's gun were still with them. As well as enough ammo to take out an army.

Wolfwood shouldered his cross, taking comfort in the doubled weight. Luckily for him, he had been expecting an attack from the GHG's and had stocked up on ammo. And knowing that vash wouldn't do the same he had bought the tongari extra rounds as well.

Something exploded in the distance.

Ok…so where ever they were wasn't friendly. Other than the explosions wolfwood could also hear gun fire. Some sort of high pitched whining noise, and people (and other things) screaming and yelling.

"If this place wasn't so wet I would think we were in hell"

Wolfwood wanted to check this place out. Find out what was going on and if he was in danger. However he couldn't leave vash out here. He had found some shelter. A small hideout created by a fallen tree and some rocks. It was dark and almost impossible to see from the outside. Wolfwood had been lucky he found it himself.

"come on Vash. Wake up."

The blonde gunman didn't move. That worried Wolfwood, Vash should be awake by now. Hell the guy was a plant, wolfwood had never even seen him unconscious before. Well…expect from being drunk and passing out. That was a different story.

The sounds were getting closer. Damn it sounded like war had broken out.

Uncovering his cross punisher Wolfwood made himself ready. If they were discovered who knew what would happen.

Carefully poking his head out of there hole, Wolfwood got the shock of his life.

Things…Uh…weird looking things were fighting a group of humans. They looked like some sort of military force to him. Like the old marines he saw in pictures his mom used to show him.

The things fighting them were…well Wolfwood wasn't sure what they were. It was a group of…small things, some evil looking ground birds and then some 2 legged lizard things.

And well the humans were getting their ass's kicked. Out numbered and outgunned the marines were backed into a corner.

"what should I do?"

Wolfwood didn't want to reveal himself, however…this might be a good chance to get on someone's good side. Maybe they could explain what was going on.

Well hell might as well, he never was the kind to just sit back and let things happen.

"Hey tongari, stay here. I'll be right back."

Not waiting for an answer wolfwood crawled out of their hole. It was a short distance to the fight and wolfwood walked as silently as he could. He was used to being quiet in the sand and desert, however with the different terrier came different rules.

He managed well enough as the uh 'aliens' thingy hadn't noticed him yet. Wolfwood took a moment to study them more…or rather study their weapons. There were…energy weapons of some sort. And the aliens seemed to have shields as well.

__

Well shit. Hope the cross punisher makes a dent. I think it will those humans guns are doing some damage…not much but some.

With just a click as the punisher opened up as the only warning wolfwood shot at the aliens. Well maybe mowed down would be the better word. The cross punisher bullets working far more effetely than the marines laid waste to the aliens shield within a heart beat. Moments later the ground was covered with dead bodies.

"Rest in peace."

Wolfwood mumbled a quick prayer to those poor creatures he killed. It bothered him somewhat, killing. Which was all because of vash. However Wolfwood knew when one had to put those ideals behind them for the greater good.

"Yo…seems you boys…uh?"

Wolfwood trailed off as every gun of every marine leveled at him. The humans were all staring at him with obvious mistrust.

"Well hell, that doesn't seem like a nice thank you for saving your lives."

Woflwood gulped, keeping his weapon ready, although not in fire position just yet.

"Hold you fire men."

The marines instantly obeyed although they were warily. They got even more nervous as a man stepped out. He was tall, striking looking man with brown hair. Wolfwood squinted his eyes and saw the name Keys on his uniform.

He obvious was the man in charge.

"Hi. The names Wolfwood. Nicolas D. Wolfwood."

Wolfwood held out his hand as the man came closer to him. However Keyes didn't take it. Instead he studied wolfwood for a long moment. Before narrowing his eyes.

"alright Mr. Wolfwood. While I extend my thanks for taking out this band of covenent. I must ask you. What are you doing on this ring. You were not on my ship before we crashed. I know that much."

His voice tight and stern and suspicious but it wasn't cruel.

"Well um would you believe I have no idea. You see I was in this bar with Tongari and BAM next thing I know I'm here. We were hiding out over there when you guys and these uglys came by."

Wolfwood gave his award winning smile before continuing.

"Figured you guys were my best bet to finding out what was going on and where I was."

Keyes frowned obviously not likening wolfwood story, not that he blamed him. Nick would probably do the same thing in his shoes. It sounded outrageous.

"Alright Mr. Wolfwood. Seeing as we are in deep shit I'll be willing to trust you for now. However I won't except ANY liabilities to my men or our mission. So if you get in the way…"

Keyes trailed off meaningly and wolfwood sweat dropped.

"No problem…no problem…as you see I can take care of myself. And tongari ain't exactly a pushover either."

"Tongari? Yes your friend. Where is he anyway."

"Oh he's in the hole. Hold on I'll get um."

Wolfwood turned around, and hoped they wouldn't shoot him in the back. Something was going on. Something dangerous and he didn't like it.

"Sir….are you sure about this?"

One nervous marine said. He didn't want to second guess his captain but this was weird.

"I mean how can they not know how they got here. Has to be a Covenant trick!"

Keyes considered a moment as he tried to express himself.

"I don't know but I don't think the Covenant have anything to do with this. Its not their style. At the very least if they are with us we can keep an eye on them."

Keyes turned to his soldiers.

"I know I don't have to tell you, but watch these two. Report anything suspicious."

All the marines saluted sharply.

Especially the young one that had brought up the question. Keyes nodded to him smiling softly. He didn't mind questions as long as the questions were intelligent and as long as ultimately his orders were followed. He wasn't perfect and he couldn't see into the future, so outside input was welcomed under most conditions.

Moments later wolfwood came out of the hole, dragging Vash by his ankle again. The idiot was still out cold.

Keyes eyes changed as he looked at the blonde.

"Is he wounded?"  
He asked with obvious concern in his voice. Wolfwoods respect for the man increased three fold. It took a noble man to care about someone that might be a possible enemy.

"Don't know. I don't see anything wrong with him. It might have been…the 'trip'. Personally I feel like I was tossed into a meat grinder."

Keyes frown deepened.

"Coliski. Check these men out."  
"SIR yes sir!"

Wolfwood sat down on a rock as a young man came running over to him. He was short, wore seemingly impossibly thick glasses and looked like a first class nerd. However wolfwoods sharp eyes noticed other things as well.

How he held his rifle…his confident steps and his posture.

This guy may look it but he wasn't a push over.

He checked vash first as he was the unconscious one. He didn't see anything wrong. There was no blood, his lungs sounded clear and heart was strong. Other than a few bruises and scraps…which he suspected the blonde got from wolfwood dragging him across the ground, he looked fine.

"sir, I'm going to see if some smelling salts will wake him."

Keyes nodded as the young medics dug around in his bag. A moment later some very nasty smelling stuff was put up under vash's nose.

Vash jerked slightly and while making a face opened his eyes slowly. He blinked at wolfwood and the medic a moment before turning decidedly green.

Wolfwood knowing what this meant grabbed the medic by the shirt collar and yanked him back just as vash tossed his liquor filled gut….right where the medic had been a moment before.

"You never could hold your liquor vash."

The medic made a disgusted look and nodded his thanks to wolfwood. That had been to close for comfort. Getting thrown up on was defiantly a downside to the medic profession.

Vash now on his hands an knees, waited in agony for his dry heaves to stop. God he hated this part of drinking. He became aware of someone as they pressed a canteen of water to him. He took a swig, washing the terrible bitter taste out of his mouth. It helped a lot.

Feeling instantly better. He sat up and blinked at all the people around him.

"Who?"

He then noticed the world around him and his mouth dropped.

Keyes chewed his pipe thoughtfully. _so this wolfwood was telling the truth. They are from somewhere else. You can't fake that kind of surprise. This guy is shocked to his core._

"Wow…I must be really drunk if I'm hallucinating this badly."

"this isn't a dream tongari. Something happened and well…we ain't on gunsmoke anymore."

Vash frowned as he looked at the people around him. He wasn't sure he liked what he saw. They were all armed to the teeth. Some covered in blood and they all smelled like battle. Slowly he stood up feeling shaky on his feet but quickly got control over himself.

It was then he noticed the bodies…so many bodies. Of what he wasn't sure, however he knew the work of the cross punisher when he saw it. He felt his stomach rise against him again, however there was nothing left to puke, so he was just left with this terrible empty nauseated feeling lodged in his gut and throat.

"wolfwood…"

Vash managed to croak as he trailed off, looking behind him at the priest. Wolfwood lit a smoke and looked away.

"Sorry Vash, sometimes the only choice is no choice at all."

Vash didn't now what these things were but he knew…it was wrong to kill them. It was wrong to kill period. There were always other ways. He felt tears on his face…damnit. Don't cry not now. Quickly he wiped him away before the humans saw him.

However vash defiantly didn't look good when he turned around.

The rest of the marines looked confused and wary at vash's expression. It was just the Covenant. Them dead was a good thing.

"Alright men! We need to get moving and meet up with master chief! Hopefully we won't run into anymore Covenant. Wolfwood…and tongari was it?"

Keyes turned to vash who became all pouty at the name. Keyes couldn't put his finger on it but despite vash's rather girly pout there was something…strange about him.

"No its Vash. Tongari…is um a nickname."

Vash said with a semi glare at wolfwood.

"My apologies Vash. You and Wolfwood stay in the middle. And keep quiet. We're in hostile ground."

Vash nodded sadly as the group started moving.


	2. and there was a grunt named Yayap

****

AN: well here's the second chapter. I love crossovers. They are the best. However its sad how few are done the way that I like them.

Anyway to answer a question in a review. Yes I've read the books…and I'm not impressed. The game is the most kickass thing ever to hit videogames. However these books were sadly disappointing. Way to much technical talk and stuff.

Seeing as how I LOVE Halo I don't blame the content. I do however blame the author of the books. The author could have SHOULD have done better. He made a wonderful story line and characters into some kind of blah.

sigh

Anywho, I'll follow some of the basic points of the books but I won't follow them.

Some things I did like about the book, a certain grunt is one thing.

To be sure you'll hear of "" in the near future

Also for future references. I don't give a flying Hoot about my grammar or its mistakes. I write the story maybe re-read through it and then spell check it.

My motto: If spell check don't fix it it ain't broke.

Please I beg you people just get over it. If it upsets you that much then fix it yourselves or stop reading.

I have much better things to do than worry about grammar. I hate it to the bottom of my very soul and I hate it even more when people write a review then bitch about it.

Simply put I don't care. :P

Now I hate to sound callous but that is just how things are. Go back to my other stories and read the AN I promise that you will find this rant at least once, problem more like every other chapter. Because people will not leave me alone on this issue.

And that's probably why it bothers me so much now.

"This place…its beautiful."

Vash said softly as they waded in ankle deep muck. It stunk and everything was slimy and gross and wet. However even with all the cons, there still was something magnificent about this swamp.

Vash liked it.

Brushing his now limp hair out of his eyes, Vash looked at the men and woman around him. They were marines. Soldiers fighting for the lives of all humans. From what they had told him there was this alien race called the Covenant that was hell bent on killing them all.

__

Sounds like my brother. Gods I hope they never get together. That would be pure hell.

Despite the obvious lethal attitude they had toward other living things, Vash had to admit he liked them.

Especially that Keyes guy.

And even in this terrible situation, they still stuck together. Willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of their fellow man. That was something Vash approved of, although he'd prefer that no one got killed.

However…this Covenant was responsible for millions of deaths. Literally destroying whole planets to get to the humans.

Vash just didn't know what to do about it.

He wanted to help, he really did. But he was clueless how he was going to do it with a zero body count. With his brother it was easy. They'd fight. He somehow convinces him to take a chill pill and everything was fine. But how was he going to fight an entire army of human hating aliens?

__

Rem…ah Rem I just don't know how I'm going to do this.

There was also the fact that Vash needed to get back to his world. HIS world had a homicidal brother that was hell bent on killing his friends and all humans as well. And this brother once he got going would have no problem taking everyone out. There would be no stopping him.

The humans here while they were struggling seemed to be at least holding their own in battle.

Vash looked up to watch Wolfwood as he plowed through the mud. Like himself they were doing alright in this environment. Sinking ankle deep in muck wasn't that much different than sinking in sand so they were able to walk fairly easily. The other marines while capable were obviously having trouble with it.

Vash shrugged his shoulders feeling the weight of his own bag and supplies.

He quietly took a 'sip' of water.

He was being careful, pretending to take a sip out of the canteen they gave him every half hour or so. However unlike home he didn't have the luxury of actually drinking the water. He didn't need it, same as the food they had given him.

He only drank and ate to look normal at home…well doughnuts were the expectation those things were awesome. Way to good to pass up.

Anyway…unlike home he didn't know when the humans might find more potable water or food, so he couldn't waste it.

So he pretended, just so they didn't notice.

Watching the back for attacks, medical officer Coloski also carefully watched the two newcomers for anything wrong. It was orders, although he would have done the same thing even if it wasn't.

He had checked out both men earlier for wounds and had noticed something…well something weird with the blonde man. The man Wolfwood was normal enough, in excellent shape even by military standards. He walked through this muck like it was nothing even with that freakishly huge gun on his shoulders.

__

That gun plowed through the elites shields like they weren't even there. When we get back to alpha base we need to look at it.

However the one called hmm was it Vash or Tongari? Wolfwood kept calling him Tongari, but Captain Keyes called him vash.

Well anyway 'VASH' was a different story.

__

I listened to his lungs and heart. It was weird they sounded good…to good. Never heard anything like it, his lungs sounded HUGE. Way to big to fit in his skinny chest.

But there was more to it. The same as Wolfwood Vash was having an easy time with the muck….way to easy. He never stumbled, never fell (which even wolfwood couldn't claim) in fact it was almost like he knew where to walk. Coloski noticing this earlier had decided to follow Vash's lead and had discovered very quickly that yes, Vash's path was the easiest, the ground firmest.

He also showed no signs of being tired or out of breath. They'd been walking no stop for almost 4 hours now. It was hard walking to, the swamp never once giving them a breath.

Yet Vash wasn't even sweating, despite the humid air. Something wasn't right here.

__

Hopefully I can find out what before it's to late.

Coloski frowned slightly to himself.

__

But then again, he hasn't done anything remotely hostile. In fact I think I heard Wolfwood tell Keyes that Vash is a pacifist. He was honestly upset over both the Covenant corpses as well as….our fallen men as well.

Coloski forced a lump out of his throat. He couldn't afford to get upset right now over the men lost. He had to keep focused and hopefully save the next man that got injured.

Suddenly Vash stopped, which caused Coloski to almost run into him.

"why did you stop?"

Coloski asked suspiciously his hand on his gun. However Vash wasn't paying him any attention instead he was staring out somewhere into the swamp. Wolfwood he noticed had stopped as well and was looking in the general direction Vash was.

"Tongari?"

Wolfwood asked as he leveled his gun.

"thought I saw something…"

Vash said after a minute as he took out his gun. Coloski blinked, damn that thing was huge. No way this skinny guy could have any control over a gun like that.

Wolfwood nodded, turning slightly to make sure the rest of the group was stopping as well.

"What's going on?"

Keyes waded over to Vash and wolfwood, keeping his voice down he looked at the two newcomers. They were both tense, ready for something.

Vash's eyes narrowed.

"There's something out there."  
Vash said in a whisper which made every marine stiffen in readiness.

"Sir I don't have anything on the scanners."

Keyes nodded then turned back to Vash….who…who had vanished. For a full 2 seconds he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. Finally he blinked and looked at the ground, he could still see the foot prints in the swamp where Vash had passed. He watched as within seconds they filled with water and disappeared.

"DAMN it Needle Noggin get back here!"

Wolfwood was quick to follow.

"Sir?"

A marine named Tucker asked uncertainly.

"Follow them…carefully. Stay hidden and no hostile action unless I order otherwise. I smell something foul here and it isn't the swamp"

Without a word, the marines got into formation and started after the two strange men.

Vash was running. The tree's and weeds whipped by him so fast a normal human wouldn't even be able to see them. He had seen something wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he would fix it. Far behind him he could hear wolfwood panting as he tried to keep ut. It was useless of course. Once he reached full speed it was impossible for a human, even on like Wolfwood to keep up. Vash jumped, his feet hitting the ground of a slope so hard that he merely started sliding down it like a skier would on a snow capped mountain.

THERE!

Whipping out his gun, Vash aimed.

BANG!

With that one sound six bodies fell to the ground. Their heads and chests exploding from the force of Vash's gun.

__

What…I…I killed them?

In disbelieve vash screamed inside his mind. NO NO NO he didn't just kill. He never killed. He never missed. OH REM what did he DO!

He came to a stop as he hit level ground. In disbelieve his gun hung down at his side. It was still smoking, proof of the terrible thing he had just done.

Trying to calm himself Vash walked up to the things. He had to force himself to look at the faces of the lives he took. He didn't even know why he shot at them. He had barely catch a glimpse before laying them low with his gun. Something had just…it had screamed at him to kill.

Shaking in horror at what that meant Vash looked down.

He blinked then took a step back in shock. Suddenly Vash felt like throwing up.

__

Those things used to be HUMAN!

Used to be…for they sure as hell weren't human now.

"AH!"

Vash backed away in horror at the forms that had once been human, but somehow were no longer. And it had nothing to do with his killing shots. There was something attached to them. Some kind of alien things. He could see tentacles and something that didn't belong inside their open and exposed chests.

__

THIS IS WRONG! Oh god look at there faces. They look they were tortured to death!

That was the last straw, vash turned from the horror in front of him and emptied what was left of his stomach. He shook violently, a rage like he's never felt filling his chest until he couldn't speak, couldn't breath.

Steeling himself Vash turned back to the fallen humans. He had to look to learn. To find out what happened. To find out what these things were.

SUDDENLY something moved!

Vash jerked his arm shooting out and into the chest of one of the men. That's where he saw the movement. He felt something wiggle against his hand.

Just like he thought.

Without second thought he ripped the foul creature out of the man. It wiggled sickly in his hand. It was a bulb like creature, not all that large but it had a lot of tentacles. Although most had been torn off when vash ripped it from its host.

"Even Rem would agree."  
Vash took a deep breath and prayed he was right. If even in his memory he never wanted to make Rem sad.

"I can't allow something like you to live."

Vash squeezed, and the creature died. Exploding into a gooey mess.

Feeling suddenly dizzy, Vash sat down hard on an old stump.

__

What were those things? How can anything so horrible exist?

He was crying again. He touched his face with his clean hand to touch the tears.

__

Yes I killed. I'm finally a killer Rem. I don't know what those things were…but I can't let them do this to anyone else. There is something wrong here. I have to fix it. I'm sorry if you don't agree Rem. I…I just hope I'm doing the right thing.

He wiped the wetness from his cheeks, and then used some moss to wipe his hand.

Standing up Vash looked behind him. Wolfwood was still a good way behind him. And the marines even further. They were being careful. No doubt suspicious of why Vash had taken off so quickly.

Shivering Vash went back to the bodies to make sure they were dead. He never missed so it came as no surprise that they were indeed dead.

"I'm sorry. Whoever you guys were before. Please be at peace."

Vash remembering the old ways of soldiers took their dog tags. Then he turned away from them. Sad beyond anything he thought he could feel as he went back to Wolfwood and the marines.

Yayap shivered as he waited for everything to settle down. He had been ordered by his new boss to inspect a possible band of humans that were hiding out in the swamp.

As it turned out, the force hadn't been human and instead Yayap and his group had been killed. Grunts and jackals alike had fallen quickly under the flood assault.

Yayap didn't remember what happened after that. A blow to the head had promised that.

Yet out of some strange luck, Yayap had fallen off a small cliff, a hill and into a hole. He had been hidden as everyone else was slaughtered.

Now he just waited before he headed back to report.

No way in hell was he going to come out before he was certain no flood was around.

"Sir…I lost their tracks."

Yayap stiffened in fear and forced himself to breath quietly as he saw several human feet appear just by his hole.

"Damn it. They couldn't have gone far."

A human with a deep and commanding voice said. Yayap couldn't see their faces, just their feet.

"Then again…"

The human said.

"did anyone else even see Vash move. I looked away for a second and the next he had taken off."

Yayap couldn't see it, but he imagined the humans shaking their heads negative.

__

Who is he talking about? The one in the strange armor?

"HEY!"

Yayap didn't think things could get any worse but it did as yet another human joined them.

He blinked as he heard the distinctive click of their weapons.

Wolfwood blinked.  
"Err…um ya. I can't find Tongari. That needle noggin idiot.…Um say could you point those things elsewhere."

Keyes was furious, however he tried to calm himself. These two men weren't military. They didn't know better.

"Hold you fire men."

Keyes said as he walked over to Wolfwood. The dark man blinked as he realized that ya he might be in trouble.

"I thought I told you Mr. Wolfwood. I would not expect any liabilities to my men or my mission. Didn't I?"

Wolfwood nodded, his grip on his own weapon tightened.

"Then why in Gods name did you and your friend just suddenly run off?"

Wolfwood frowned.  
"I don't know why Tongari ran off. He wouldn't abandon us though. Believe me when I say this, NO ONE is as stubborn as that needle noggin. Each and every one of your lives he treasures as much as his own."

Wolfwood sighed, looking at the ground.

"I've seen it time and time again. He refuses to kill, and in the process gets hurt. However…ever single time, somehow things work out. Vash the Stampede is his own solution to a seemly deadly situation."

Keyes stared hard as Wolfwood a long moment before nodding.

"alright, I'll trust you again. However this is the last time. You will do nothing without orders first. This place is full of Covenant and lets not forget something even more deadly the Flood. So Am I clear!"

Wolfwood smiles and saluted.

"Yes sir."  
After all he took orders all the time. At least orders from this guy wouldn't be as horrible as Knives were.

Yayap listened carefully thankful for the translator he had been give when he became that stupid Elites assistant. Maybe he could get off this death ring if he learned something really valuable.

__

What are these humans talking about? I thought all the humans on that ship were their fighting force. They act like this 'Wolfwood' was someone totally different. Ack I need to get out of here and back to base to report.

"The Flood? Is that what they're called?"

Yayap gasped in terror. One of the humans was practically on top of him and he didn't even hear him. Yayap was no jackal but he should have heard him.

Thankfully the equally startled gasps from the humans covered his own. So he wasn't given away.

"these disgusting things actually have a name?"

Vash fairly snarled as he tossed the torn remains of the parasite he had ripped out of its host.

Wolfwood made a sound of disgust and had to check himself before he wasted ammo on the vile thing that landed with a squish splat right in front of him.

"Tongari?"

Wolfwood said uncertainly as he walked around the green thing toward the man he has called a companion for several moons now.

He was crying, well that wasn't unsurprising. Vash could cry at the drop of a hat. However there was something different about these tears. They almost seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the swamp, causing his sea green eyes to lighten and shimmer almost like they glowed.

__

Not good…come on Tongari. Get a hold of yourself.

"What happened?"

Wolfwood said taking another step toward his friend. He had to settle Vash down before things got ugly.

"I kill it."

Vash finally whispered as he reached into his coat and put on his glasses.

__

Good move, Vash. If you can't keep it from these marines you ain't human cover them up. Good job.

"I killed all of them."

It was then Wolfwood became aware of all the blood on Vash. The same sickly green color that the flood thing was oozing. But there was other blood as well, some red some a light blue color. Wolfwood cursed as he looked Vash over. He didn't seem to be injured.

"Are you alright?"

Chancing a quick glance behind him, he noticed not one marine had moved. Perhaps they sensed the same thing wolfwood did. That was has a hair away from losing it.

__

Little do they know that Vash losing it…means the end for everyone on this ring thing. EVERYONE will be wiped out if Vash goes bonkers.

"No. I'm not alright. And I won't be until every single one of those **disgusting** things are dead."

__

Holy shit!

He wouldn't move. It was just like when the puppy master attacked them. Just like whenever Knives was near. That heavy oppressive disabling feeling of pure power! Wolfwood's legs shook violently as he broke out into a sweat. It was all he could do from collapsing under the sheer weight of Vash's rage. Forcing himself to look up at Vash Wolfwood's breath catch in his throat. It formed a lump there as he suddenly felt sick.

__

God! He looks just like Knives!

They are indeed brothers. I never saw the family resemblance before. I almost feel sorry for those things which have finally made vash look at another living thing with murder in his eyes.

It was getting worse…Wolfwood found it hard to take a breath in. This power…it was almost otherworldly. Compared to humans Vash and knives were godlike creatures, power from another plane, unable to even be touched by the likes of humans.

Knives had proved untouchable when Wolfwood held a gun to him.

__

I had the gun, but I couldn't shot. Just like I couldn't shot Vash now if I wanted to. Come on Vash…don't do this. If these marines find out your not human, then we're stuck here. We need them.

Finally as if someone turned off a light it stopped. Wolfwood half collapsed, using the Cross punisher as a crutch, he glared weakly at Vash.

The sound of guns coming up and safeties being turned off told Wolfwood that it may be to late.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Keyes fairly roared. He wasn't known for outbursts, or profanity. Yet somehow it seemed that nothing less could express what he was feeling right now.

He didn't know what that was…but it had felt, God it had felt horrible. Like death itself was bearing down on him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. It was worse than facing down the covenant or the flood.

And that Vash guy was the cause of it. He didn't know how he knew…but judging from the fact that every marine had their weapon pointed at Vash told him they thought the same thing. Only the strictest of Military training kept his men from firing without orders.

For that he was thankful. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"ANSWER ME!"


End file.
